


I'm Glad it's You

by TheBookThief14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cussing, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Volleyball Dorks in Love, chapters, eventually anyway, prom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookThief14/pseuds/TheBookThief14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kageyama finds out Hinata has a rather bizarre question for him, he isn't quite sure what to do about it. However, Sugawara warns him it might be in his as well as the team's best interest to just say yes. But Kageyama soon learns that even saying yes comes with consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Question

"That's absolutely ridiculous," Kageyama replied, "I don't even know why you think that could happen." He made to walk away, but Sugawara stopped him before he could. 

"This isn't a joke, Kageyama," Sugawara said, his voice low and serious. "Look, he already came to me about it asking for advice, so I know it's real." His grip was tight around the raven's wrist, and it kept him in place. "This is serious."

"Even if he is serious, which I doubt he actually is, what's the big deal? I'll just tell him no, and then we can all act like it never happened." Kageyama said, annoyed that Sugawara would take something as idiotic as this serious. 

"Except I don't think that's a good idea. What happens when you tell him no and hurt his feelings? You think he's going to be able to continue playing volleyball with you like he is now? You think he's going to be able to focus or trust you on the court anymore? 'Cause I sure don't." Sugawara said, his dark brown eyes biting into the raven's cold blue ones. He let out a sigh and dropped Kageyama's wrist before running a hand through his hair. "You're going to have to put more thought into this than just a simple yes or no answer. Think about him for once, Kageyama. Hell, think about the team."

Kageyama let out a sigh of his own and ran a hand over his face. There was nothing he cared about more than volleyball and the stability of his team-- and Hinata was crucial to that. Without Hinata, without the balance they had been able to find and keep, the team wouldn't be where it is now. Kageyama needed Hinata focused when he was on the court or else all he could expect from the smaller male was mistake after mistake. I have to do this, He thought to himself, his brows furrowing in frustration, It's for the team.

"Fine, I'll do it," Kageyama said, looking back up at Sugawara, "But know that it's for the team, not Hinata." The raven finished, his hands clenching at his sides. 

"I think you're making the right decision, Kageyama." Sugawara answered, his face relaxed and he smiled at the raven for the first time since they started raking. "I think you'll come to see it, too." He said, and clapped Kageyama on the shoulder as he passed by, leaving the raven alone to finish getting ready for practice.

When the team was finally ready to start practice, Kageyama was practically itching to get his hands on a volleyball. He was worried about how to handle Hinata, but he was much more worried about how it was going to affect the team. After a few minutes of warming up, the raven could already tell Hinata was off of his game. The smaller male's body was tense and his movements were tight. Kageyama could almost feel how nervous Hinata was-- and he only seemed to be making this worse. 

"Hinata, focus." The raven barked at him after a particularly bad hit. Not only was the smaller male's timing off, Kageyama could tell he wasn't even thinking about the game.

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata said, his body going completely stiff as the raven looked down at him. "I'll get the next one, though, I promise." 

"Whatever," Kageyama said, rolling his eyes as he walked back to his position. Why do you have to be so much of a nuisance? The raven thought, watching Hinata closely as he, too, got back in position.

The rest of the practice followed in a similar fashion. Every once and a while, Hinata would miss a toss or crash into another teammate and Kageyama would snap at him to focus again. The raven hated when Hinata was off of his game, it brought the whole team down, and he hated knowing he was the reason even more. 

"Hey, Kageyama?" A small voice asked coming from behind the raven. He knew who it was before he even turned around, but he faced the male anyway. 

"What's up?" He asked, watching as the small male in front of him wrung his practice jersey in his hands nervously, eyes on the ground.

"I just wanted to say sorry for being off today during practice; I know it makes your job a lot harder." Hinata said, looking up at Kageyama for the first time since walking over. The raven knew the reason the smaller male was so nervous and off of his game, and, while he didn't completely understand it, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Don't worry about it," The raven said, shrugging his shoulders casually, "We all have our bad days-- just don't let it get to you too much." He said, and watched as some of the tension left the male in front of him. 

"D-Do you think we could walk home together?" The smaller male asked, his eyes falling on Kageyama's chest rather than his eyes, but at least it wasn't the ground.

"Sure, Hinata," The raven said, surprising even himself with how calm he was being. He knew what was coming when they were alone together, and he could tell Hinata was slowly working up the courage, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. At least it's Hinata, He found himself thinking as he grabbed his bag and faced the other male again. They walked side by side out of the gym, and the raven earned a wink from Sugawara as they passed by, to which he rolled his eyes in response.

The sun was already sinking below the horizon by the time they made it to the sidewalk they always walked on together. The sky was the usual mix of pink and orange, and it bathed everything in a warm light. The raven allowed himself to steal a glance at the male beside him, and he couldn't stop himself from sucking in a breath. The light from the setting sun made the smaller male's skin glow soft and warm, and his wild orange hair shown brighter than usual. Hinata walked with his eyes on the ground and his brows furrowed as he chewed on his bottom lip. Has he always looked like this?

Kageyama forced himself to face forward again, not wanting to be caught staring at the smaller male. He watched the sun sink below the clouds, the sky fading from pink and orange to purple to dark blue as they continued to walk in silence. He took a deep breath and look over to his side again only to see that Hinata wasn't walking with him anymore. 

"Why'd you stop walking?" He asked, back tracking to the smaller male. Hinata's eyes were on the ground, and his hands were balled into tight fists at his sides.

"K-Kageyama, we need to talk," The smaller male said, his eyes suddenly shifting up to look at the raven head on. He took a small breath, closed his eyes, and when he opened them, his words starting coming at a mile a minute, "There's something I need to ask you, and please just let me get it out before you say anything."

Oh, god.

"I know this is weird and probably not something you've ever considered,"

That's an understatement.

"But it's something I've been thinking about for a while, and I think it would actually be something we would both enjoy if you’re interested. So, Kageyama," He said, taking a deep breath before continuing and allowing the raven to brace himself.

Just say yes, don't think about it, just say yes, The raven reminded himself as he waited for Hinata to finish. His chest felt tight and he had the impulse to close his eyes, but he remained still, his eyes on Hinata’s as he forced himself to remain composed.

"Will you go to prom with me?"


	2. The Answer

Kageyama walked into school the next day with dark circles around his eyes and feeling like he'd been hit by a truck. He had a hard time sleeping the night before, and he couldn't stop thinking about what the next couple of weeks were going to be like now that everyone was sure to find out that he was going to prom with Hinata. He couldn't stop picturing the look on the smaller male's face when he said yes, either.

_"Will you go to prom with me?" Hinata finished, the words hanging in the air between them as the smaller male held his breath, waiting._

_"Yes," Kageyama said before he had the chance to think about it too much. His eyes shifted away from Hinata and he sucked in a deep breath before looking at the smaller male again. Hinata’s eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly._

_"You're kidding, right?" Hinata said, his lips curving into wide smile as he watched the raven._

Oh, god, how I wish I was, _He thought, wondering if it was too late to agree that he had been kidding. "No, I'm serious. I'll go to prom with you." He said, trying his best to keep his voice smooth, but some of the words ended up sounded a little forced._

_"Thank you so much!" Hintata exclaimed, his body crashing into Kageyama's as he hugged the taller male. He knocked some of the air out of the raven as his head collided with his chest, but Kageyama pretended not to mind. He wrapped his own arms half-hazardly around the smaller male and let out a sigh. To his own surprise he didn't really mind having Hinata against him. The smaller male was warm, and his skin felt just as soft as it looked when it brushed against the raven's own. He felt the urge to hold on a little longer when Hinata pulled away, but he shook the idea out of his head and chalked it up to lack of physical contact._

He shuffled over to his locked and opened it slowly. He could feel eyes on his back as people walked by, but he refused to pay them any attention. _I wonder how many people Hinata's told already,_ Kageyama thought, and ran a hand through his unusually messy hair. He made his way into homeroom and collapsed in his desk, his forehead resting against the cool wood as he willed himself not to fall asleep.

"Kageyama?" He heard a voice ask, and he raised his head to see Hinata hovering a little too close to him. Their eyes met for a second before the raven dropped his eyes to the desk again.

"Hey, Hinata," He said, trying to keep his voice casual, but there was no helping how terrible he was sure he looked.

"Are you feeling alright?" The smaller male asked, his words laced with obvious worry.

"What? Me? Yeah, ha-ha, I'm fine." He said, the urge to bash his head against the desk growing stronger and stronger the more he talked and heard how pathetic his own voice sounded.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?" Hinata asked as brought his hand to rest against the raven's forehead gently. Kageyama's skin tingled when it felt the smaller male's smooth skin press against his forehead. His eyes shifted again to meet Hinata's, and they stared at each other in silence for a minute before the smaller male pulled his hand away.

"Well, I don't think you have a temperature, but you should probably take it easy, anyway." Hinata said, rubbing at the back of his neck and looking away for a moment.

"Okay, thanks." Kageyama replied, trying to keep himself calm. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous around him now?_

"Hey, Kageyama, since we don't have practice today do you want to hang out after school?" Hinata asked, a small smile on his lips forming on his lips.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sounds good." The raven said, looking at Hinata for a moment. The smaller male smiled at him before turning and walking back to his own desk, leaving the raven to himself.

_I have to get used to being around him,_ Kageyama thought, his hands forming tight fists as he forced himself to calm down. _I can't be the one to bring down the team by being so nervous._

School took longer to end than the raven thought possible. The day seemed to drag on, and every now and again he would have another awkward moment with Hinata. With every awkward encounter, though, the raven was slowly beginning to relax around the smaller male. He felt less eyes on him as time passed, too, and he figured either Hinata didn’t tell nearly as many people as he originally thought, or no one gave a shit about the situation.

"Are you ready to go?" Hinata asked, leaning against a locker next to the raven's own.

"Yeah," Kageyama said, closing his locker and turning to follow the smaller male. Hinata talked like nothing had changed between them, and the raven couldn't help but relax next to the smaller male. They walked and talked like the night before never happened, and Kageyama couldn't help but feel thankful for that.

They made their way into Hinata’s house and Kageyama walked up the stairs to the smaller male’s room while Hinata grabbed something from the kitchen. He made himself comfortable on the floor next to Hinata's bed and closed his eyes. A lack of sleep from the night before was weighing him down, and he couldn't help but want to doze off.

"I brought you a water," Hinata said making his way into the bedroom. He noticed the raven half asleep on the floor and chuckled to himself.

"Thanks," Kageyama managed to mumble out, his eyes refusing to open for more than a couple of seconds. He felt the smaller male sit down next to him, their shoulders brushing lightly. His skin tingled at the momentary contact, but for once he didn't mind it—the contact even felt good, in a weird way. He heard the TV turn on and Hinata shift beside him to get more comfortable, and he couldn't help but drift to sleep feeling more comfortable next to the smaller male than he thought was even going to be possible again.

He woke about an hour later, his body feeling better than it had before the nap. His head was in a different position than it was when he fell asleep, and his arm rested against something soft and warm. He opened his eyes slowly, the light from the TV stinging his eyes painfully. He shifted slowly, and whatever he was leaning on shifted with him.

"Hn-Kageyama?" He heard coming from beside him.

_Shit,_ He thought, his eyes snapping the rest of the way open. He looked up to find Hinata rubbing at his eyes, his shoulder and neck a light red from where the raven's head had rested mere seconds ago.

"Do you feel better?" Hinata asked, turning to face Kageyama. Their foreheads were centimeters away from touching, and the raven couldn't help but notice how close the smaller male's lips were to his own.

_Oh, shit,_ He thought, his eyes trailing down and resting on Hinata's lips. They were a light pink and looked just as soft as his skin felt. He could feel Hinata watching him, both of their bodies going still as they rested against one another's. The raven felt the urge to lean in and connect their mouths-- just to see if they were as soft as the rest of him, just to see what they tasted like. He felt his body tense, the need to resist just slightly stronger than the urge to move.

"Kageyama?" Hinata whispered, his lips barely moving. The raven's eyes flickered up and connected with the smaller male's. Hinata's eyes were wide as he watched Kageyama watch him, and the raven snapped out of it and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry," He said, straightening up suddenly. "I-I have to go," He muttered before standing up and rushing out of the door.

"Kageyama, wait!" He heard Hinata call behind him, but he rushed down the stairs and closed the front door before he could do anything else as stupid as what he was just thinking about doing.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Kageyama thought as he practically ran home. _Do I like Hinata?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to upload this-- it's been a really busy week.  
> I really hope you're enjoying the story so far and thanks again for reading! :)


	3. Starting Over

It's been two days since Kageyama ran out of Hinata's house, and the two haven't interacted since. Every time the smaller male got close to the raven, he had managed to avoid the sure-to-be awkward conversation that was bound to come between them. He could tell the distance was eating at Hinata, and, to be honest, it was hurting Kageyama more than he was willing to admit, but he had already avoided the smaller male for this long, and all he wanted was to forget whatever that moment was between them.

Volleyball was the hardest part of the raven’s day, and it pained him knowing that he was now the one getting in the way of the team's progress, but he was doing all that he could on the court to compensate. He had managed to convince Daichi that it would be best if he could work with the other hitters and allow Hinata some time to work on his other positions. The captain seemed reluctant at first, but he decided maybe it would be for the best if the two spent some time away from each other.

Not only had Kageyama managed to avoid Hinata, he had managed to make it near impossible for them to speak to each other. He showed up to homeroom too close to the bell for the smaller male to talk to him before class, and he continued the pattern throughout the rest of the day. Things were too hectic during practice for them to really talk in the first place, but now that they weren't practicing together, there was no opportunity whatsoever.

_This is for the best,_ Kageyama thought to himself as he watched Tanaka connect with his toss. _I can't be the one to bring this team down-- to bring Hinata down. I have to do whatever will benefit the team the most, and for now that means staying away from him._

"Kageyama?" He heard his name called from over his shoulder as he sent a toss to Asahi. "Come over here for a minute will you?" He turned to see Daichi and Sugawara waving him over to join them, and couldn't help but feel a lump rise up in his throat.

_Shit, do they know I'm avoiding Hinata? No, there's no way they'd know that-- it's only been a couple of days. Unless Hinata told them. Shit._ He did his best to approach them casually, but his hands balled into tight fists by his sides despite his efforts.

"You don't have anywhere to be right after practice do you?" Daichi said, his voice casual and relaxed. The question caught the raven off guard, and the subject of avoiding Hinata left Kageyama’s mind.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" The raven questioned, curious to see where this was going.

"Well, Tanaka was supposed to help mop the floor after practice was over, but apparently he has to go do something with his sister now. Do you think you could stay behind and help out? Tanaka will take your next turn."

"Yeah, that's fine." Kageyama said, shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing, but, honestly, he was just happy to have a real reason to not walk home with Hinata. "Who's helping me though?"

"I believe its Hinata turn tonight, too." Sugawara chimed in, giving the raven a half smile. "I'm sure you two have lots to discuss." He added, giving Kageyama a wink Daichi didn't catch.

_Son of a bitch._

_~~~~_

"Kageyama?" Hinata asked standing on the far side of the gym. He had a mop in his hand, but he hadn't moved an inch since the two were left alone together. "Do you think you can talk to me now?

"I didn't come here to talk," Kageyama replied, his voice low and his eyes on the ground in front of him, "I just want to get this done and go home." 

"You can't keep avoiding me like you have been the past couple of days," The smaller male said, seemingly ignoring the raven's comment. "If you're mad at me, I need to know what I did wrong before I can fix it. And if it's about not wanting to go to prom with anymore, you can just tell me-- I won't get mad at you." The raven ignored him and turned his back to keep mopping. He heard Hinata mumble something under his breath about how difficult Kageyama was being, but it only made the raven angrier.

Kageyama shook his head and stopped mopping. "You don't get it do you?" He asked turning around to face the smaller male. His voice was hard and his eyes connected with Hinata's across the gym. "You don't get how weird this is for me. Isn't it weird going to the dance with another guy? Doesn't it bother you what people think about you? Don't you think about how this might affect the team?" The raven questioned, his voice growing louder with every added question. 

"Kageyama, I'm sorry." Hinata said, he leaned his mop against the wall and slowly made his way over to the raven. "I mean, yeah, it's kind of weird going to prom with another guy, but I know it's want I want. And who cares what people think? Do you know how many people told me I would never be a good volleyball player because I'm 'too short'? I don't let myself stop to think or care about what other people might say, though, because I know that doing what makes me happy is more important than their judgement. As for the team, I'm not worried that this will change anything between us. They’re our teammates, and they care about us more than you could ever imagine, Kageyama. You just have to trust in them a little." By the time Hinata had finished, he was standing relatively close the raven. His warm, brown eyes held Kageyama’s cold, blue ones, and he offered the raven a smile. "If you were so worried about all of this, why didn't you say something earlier instead of avoiding me?"

"Because I didn't know what to say, and I was afraid I'd disrupt whatever balance we have between us that makes us so invincible on the court. I won't do anything to jeopardize the team, Hinata." Kageyama said, his hands balling into tight fists by his side. "And that whole moment in your room-- how am I supposed to feel about that? How am I supposed to act around you knowing what I know now?" 

"You don't have to treat me any different and I wouldn't want you to. Yes, I want to spend time with you, but it doesn't have to mean anything more than what it's meant all along." Hinata explained, his voice soft and the smile never fading from his face. He took one of the raven's fists into his and smoothed his thumb over the top of it. "I think we need to start over," The smaller male said, watching as Kageyama's fist relaxed in his hand, "Kageyama, I want to go to prom with you, but not at the expense of our friendship or your comfort. I want to go to prom with you, but only if it's because you also want to go with me. It doesn't have to be something special, I just want it to be _us."_ He took a deep breath and released the raven's hand before looking up again. "What do you say?"

Kageyama took a breath, the option to say yes or no now his and his alone. His skin burned from where Hinata had just touched him mere moments ago and his heart raced loudly in his chest. "I don't know what's going to happen between now and the dance," The raven said, his hands tightening by his sides once again, but this time out of nerves rather than anger, "But I'm willing to take a chance with you, Hinata. I'm not saying I'm going to be the best date in the world, I'm not saying I understand why you want to go with me, and I'm not saying I even really understand the way you feel about me. However, I am saying that you've given me a lot to look forward to on the court, you've made me feel like I belong to a team for the first time in my life, and that means a lot to me. So, yes, I will go to prom with you."

"For real this time?" Hinata asked, his mouth curving into a small smirk.

"For real this time." Kageyama said, a small smile of his own tugging at his lips. He held out a fist and the smaller male bumped it lightly before letting out a small laugh.

"Jeeze, Kageyama, who knew you were going to make this so complicated." Hinata said, letting out another laugh at the raven's expense.

"Oh, shut up, dumbass." Kageyama said, punching the smaller male in the arm before picking up his mop again. "Now go do some work for once." He huffed and shewed Hinata away.

"Okay, okay, but just one more question." The orange-haired male said, closing the distance between him and the raven again. He stood on his tiptoes and pulled Kageyama close to whisper in his ear. "If you wanted to kiss me so bad in my room, why did you run away?" He asked, laughing as the raven blushed and pushed him away.

"I did not want to kiss you! I was tired and confused!" Kageyama roared, his face turning scarlet.

"Whatever you say," The smaller male teased, as he smirked at the raven.

"Go mop before I kill you, idiot." Kageyama muttered, taking a swing at Hinata with the mop for good measure. 

"Fair warning, Kageyama-- next time I won't let you get away." The orange-haired male said with a wink, and this time the raven really did hit him with the mop. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'm going."

_Dear god,_ Kageyama thought as he watch Hinata pushed his mop around haphazardly, but the raven couldn’t stop himself from smiling, _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you're enjoying the story so far. <3  
> Comments are always enjoyed, and kudos are much appreciated. :)  
> Also, I'm looking for a Beta! So if you're interested leave me a comment-- I'd really love an opinion and the help. :)  
> Thanks again! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! Thank you for reading my work, and please feel free to leave a comment at anytime. I love hearing what you have to say. :)  
> I just wanted to say that new characters, relationships, and tags will be added as they show up in the story and as I think of them. (Honestly, I suck at tagging stuff.) Also, the rating is at mature for now, but   
> I'm hoping this one is longer than my other chapter-work, but I still have no idea what's in store for this one!  
> Thank you again for reading, and I hope you'll stick with me and my volleyball sons as this story continues! <3  
> 


End file.
